Sailor Mars and Chazz vs two Arctic grunts
Blue Trooper: Start your turn, time dog! Chazz: Your gonna regret saying that to my face! Sailor Mars: Chazz focus! (Then Sailor Mars sees a special Grunt that had black spikes on his shoulder, a black helmet and a red vizor on the helmet, as he had a electric staff in his hands) Purge Trooper: Come here girl! Sailor Mars: You asked for it! (Sailor Mars began to fight the purge trooper as Chazz was ready to duel) Chazz: Stand back, I summon Masked Dragon in Defense Mode! (The dragon roared as it was placed in defence mode) Grunt 1: Hah weak! Purge Trooper: Fool! Don't let that move trick you! (Sailor Mars threw a fireball at the Purge Trooper luckily he survived because of his armor) Purge Trooper: It’s gonna take more than that to defeat me! Sailor Mars: Then maybe this will! (Sailor Mars punched the trooper in the face so hard, and she breathed fire out of her mouth, then she grabbed the purge trooper with her spear) Sailor Mars: GET OVER HERE!!! Purge Trooper: What!? that's ridiculous! You’re copying moves from some guy from Mortal Kombat! Sailor Mars: No I'm not! Purge Trooper: Oh it's on Witch! (The Purge Trooper picked up his electric staff and charged at Sailor Mars) Grunt 2: I'm sure there's more to one monster, spit it out! what else do you have planned!? Chazz: I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn! Grunt 1: Then it’s my turn, I summon Gishki Abyss! (A shark was summoned to the troopers field) Blue Trooper 1: I active Gishki Abyss's special ability! If it was summoned to the field, I get to add one Gishki card to my hand (A card slips out of the Troopers deck) Blue Trooper 1: I'll end my turn with 1 card face down it's your turn if you dare Trudge: Good enough for me, I summon Jutte Lord! (1 of Trudge’s monsters appeared on the field) Trudge: Now I activate it’s effect, when it’s normal or special summoned, I can summon a Jutte monster from my hand! I summon Jutte Fighter! (a small warrior in a Japanese police uniform was summoned) Blue Trooper 2: Now that time Dog can Synchro summon! Trudge: That is correct now I tune level 2 Jutte Fighter with level 4 Jutte Lord (Jutte Fighter turned into 2 green rings which surrounded Jutte Lord, then Jutte Lord turned into 4 motes, the 4 motes turned into a bright pillar) Trudge: I Synchro Summon, Goyo Guardian! (A Warrior like monster in a Japanese police uniform appeared on the field holding a lasso) Trudge: I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions! I summon Goyo Catapult, Goyo Chaser, Goyo Defender, Goyo King, and Goyo Predator! (Goyo Catapult, Goyo Chaser, Goyo Defender, Goyo King, and Goyo Predator all appeared on the field) Trudge: Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards (Trudge drew 2 cards from his deck) Trudge: Now I activate Polymerization, I fuse Goyo Catapult and Goyo Chaser to Fusion Summon, Goyo Emperor! (Trudge’s new Fusion monster appears on the field) Trudge: Next I activate another copy of Polymerization, I fuse Goyo Defender and Goyo Guardian to Fusion Summon, another copy of Goyo Emperor! (A 2nd copy of Goyo Emperor appears on the field) Trudge: Then I activate the 3rd copy of Polymerization, I fuse Goyo King and Goyo Predator to Fusion Summon, a 3rd copy of Goyo Emperor! (A 3rd copy of Goyo Emperor appears on the field) Grunts: 3 copies of Goyo Emperor!? Trudge: 3 copies, I see that you can count. Blue Grunt 1: So you gonna end your turn? Trudge: Not before I attack your monster, Goyo Emperor 1 attack Gishki Abyss (Goyo Emperor attacked Gishki Abyss and the troopers lost 7200 their life points fell down to 6800) Blue Grunt 1: I play my trap! Torrential Reborn, this trap not only allows me to bring my monster back, but you take 500 points of damage! (Chazz and Trudge felt the ocean splash on them, as their life points fell down to 7500) Trudge: Goyo Emperor #2, Attack the 1st grunt directly! (Goyo Emperor attacked the 1st grunt, as his life points dropped to 3500) Trudge: Goyo Emperor #3, Attack the 1st grunt directly! (Goyo Emperor attacked the 1st Grunt, as his life points dropped to 200) Trudge: I'll end my turn! Blue Grunt 2: I’ll start my turn by activating Pot of Greed, it let’s me draw 2 cards from my deck, next I activate Gishki Aquamirror, I tribute Gishki Abyss to Ritual Summon, Evigishki Soul Ogre! (A powerful sea monster like Card appeared on the field) Blue Grunt 2: Next I activate Monster Reborn, I revive Gishki Abyss, next I activate another copy of Gishki Aquamirror, I tribute Gishki Abyss to Ritual Summon, Evigishki Gustkraken! (Another monster appeared on the field) Blue Grunt 2: Now I Attack, Evigishki Soul Ogre, attack Masked Dragon! (Evigiskhki Soul Ogre attacked and destroyed Masked Dragon) Blue Grunt 2: I end my turn Chazz: You just activated Masked Dragon’s special ability, when it’s destroyed, I can summon a Dragon type monster, I summon Armed Dragon LV3! (1 of Chazz’s monsters appeared on the field) Chazz: It‘s my turn, I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Chazz drew 2 cards from his deck) Chazz: Next I activate Level Copy, it lets me summon a copy of a monster of the same level, I summon a 2nd copy of Armed Dragon LV3! (A 2nd copy of Armed Dragon LV3 appeared on the field) Chazz: But that’s not all, I activate 2 copies of Level Up! I level up my monsters, now my 2 copies rise to Level 7! (Chazz’s 2 copies of Armed Dragon LV3 became 2 copies of Armed Dragon LV7) Chazz: But they won’t be on the field for long, because I overlay them in order to build the overlay network! (Chazz’s 2 copies of Armed Dragon LV7 turned into streaks of energy and then swirled into a portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Chazz: I Xyz summon! Dark Armed, the Dragon of Annihilation! (Chazz’s new Xyz monster appeared on the field) Chazz: Now I activate Card of Sanctity, it lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Everyone drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Chazz: Perfect I got all I need, I activate Summoning Call! It lets me summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions, I summon Ojama King, Ojama Emperor, A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon, Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon, and Light and Darkness Dragon! (All of Chazz’s monsters appeared on the field) Chazz: Now I activate the field spell, Ojama Country! Grunt 2: So what does that lousy card gonna do!? Chazz: What it does is switch the attack and defense points of Ojama King! (The Attack points of Ojama King switched to 3000, as its Defense points switched to 0) Chazz: Not only that, the Attack Points of Ojama Emperor rise to 3000! (The attack points of Ojama Emperor rose to 3000) Grunt 1: Now they‘re strong enough to wipe us out! Chazz: Ojama Emperor, attack the 1st Grunt directly! (Ojama Emperor attacked the 1st Grunt, dropping his life points to 0) Chazz: Now everyone, finish off the 2nd Grunt! (The rest of Chazz’s monster‘s attacked the 2nd Grunt, dropping his life points to 0) Trudge: We did it, we won! Chazz: Thats right, you be nothing without the Chazz! (Chazz and Trudge took the decks of the defeated grunts) Chazz and Trudge: YEAH!!! YES!!! (Sailor Mars was seen finishing off the purge trooper, as she punched him in the face, and did a backflip kick, knocking him to the ground, leaving him unconscious) Sailor Mars: Never underestimate the power of a sailor guardian, even in the name of Sailor Moon and all of Silver Millennium! (Sailor Mars managed to absorb all the powers of the purge trooper) Sailor Mars: I’ll take good care of all your powers, and your electric staff too, boy would Sailor Jupiter be jealous. (The Purge Trooper just groans as he was knocked out, then Sailor Mars's gunship came back) Commander Flare: Well done madam, let's head back Chazz: AHCOO! Sailor Mars: And maybe get Chazz something warm to eat Trudge: You’re right, I guess this was too much for him. Sailor Mars: You said it Trudge. (Sailor Mars, Chazz, and Trudge walk into the gunship, then the gunship flew off) Category:Scripts Category:3 Worlds Combine and Unite!